Mommy Dearest
by The-Faygo-Person
Summary: You know what my Mommy does to people she doesn't like? She kills them.
1. Rock-A-Bye Baby

**Hello readers. So I see you have stumbled upon my story. How nice. Now, before you begin reading the actual story, I would greatly appreciate it if you would read this!**

**This is based off of the movie 'Mama'. There are going to be a lot of differences, but there will also be many similarities. So, there is definitely going to be some OOCness. I'll try to avoid that as much as possible. **

**Any way, at the bottom I'll add a few more details so I don't spoil anything for you!**

**Also I would like to apologize before hand for completely butchering Sweden's accent. I'm so sorry. **

**Iceland: Emil  
Norway: Lukas  
Denmark: Mathias**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I don't own the movie Mama. **

**Also! To get a general idea of what's going to happen (If you haven't seen Mama.) Then here is a trailer: w ww. yout ube watch?v =R2nwknM mvdc**

**Reminder that there are differences between this and Mama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Once upon a time...  
**

A little boy sat on a swing set, his feet rooted to the ground. It had just started snowing, and his father had sent him outside without a jacket. The snow tickled his face and he quickly wiped it away before gripping the handles again. The silence was peaceful. So different than what it was inside. It was always so loud, so much yelling. It was nice to get away. To have a moment to himself. He turned the swing around to look in through the large window looking into the kitchen. His father sat with his back facing away, probably working on something at the table.

The boy stood, and walked to the door leading inside. It was getting cold, and the snow was falling rapidly. He pulled the door open, and stepped inside. It was still cold. Why was it so cold?

His father turned to him and smiled. The man stood, and took something off of the table.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" His father asked, his voice wavering.

The boy nodded happily, and ran off to find his jacket. When he got back to the kitchen, his father had already gotten on his jacket, and was ready to go. His father took his hand and they went back outside.

"There's a cabin in the woods, and it's filled with toys. Toys just for you." His father said, leading them to the woods ahead. "It'll be so nice. And your mother is there too."

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yes. She's been away for a long time, Emil. She...she missed home. She missed us." His fathers voice cracked on the last word, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Daddy why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" The boy asked, his smile faltering. His father rarely cried. He must of done something. But what?

"No, Emil. No...you didn't do anything." His fathers shoulders slumped a bit, and he let out a shaky sigh. "We're almost there."

Emil's smile quickly returned, and he looked back in front of him, ready to see the cabin full of toys...And all of the toys were for him! He never had many toys. This was going to be so fun! He could show all his friends at school his cool new toys! He could tell his teachers that his mother was home! They always said 'No sweetie she's not going to come back.' But now he could tell them! He could show them that they had been wrong. And then, he could show them his cool new toys.

"Here we are." His father said, grabbing him by the hand. His father led him to the front of the old cabin. The wood was molded, and the roof had caved in, in various places. The door was off of it's hinges, and was crudely stuck between the door frames. It was horrible. His mother was here? His toys were here? This place was so old...why would anyone or anything be here?

His father grabbed the door, and tossed it somewhere behind him. He grabbed Emil's hand and led him inside. The front room was horrible. Scary even. There were no windows, and everything was moldy. It was so dark...His mother wasn't here...There were no toys. But why would his father lie? That was rude. Lying was rude. His father didn't lie to him...

His father sat down on the floor, and Emil sat in his lap, not wanting to sit on the moldy carpet. How could his father sit on that?  
"You know I love you, right, Emil?" His father said, lacing his finger through Emil's hair.

"I love you too daddy." Emil said, getting confused.

Something touched the back of his head. He didn't know what it was, but when his father shushed him he didn't question it. He heard a click. His father sobbed, and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Why was his father crying? It was so scary in here.

Then his father was gone, and all he heard was a scream and a faint crunch. What happened? Where did his father go? Did he leave because he was crying? Was he embarrassed about crying in front of him? Maybe...

"Daddy? It's okay to cry." He said, tentatively standing. "It's really okay to cry. I'm crying too, see?" He wanted to wipe away his tears, but he wanted his father to see it was okay to cry too. It was really okay. There was no shame in crying. Everyone does it...why was his father so sad anyway?

"Daddy?" Emil called out, finally wiping away his tears.

Maybe father left the cabin...maybe mother and the toys were out back. Maybe his father had left the cabin...Oh well. He had to be back at some point. His father wouldn't just leave him in this scary place all alone.

Then there was singing. Beautiful singing. It sounded just like his mother...maybe father had gone to get her a flower...or something...Maybe she had scared father...

"Mommy?" Emil said, walking towards where the sound was coming from. He wanted to see if it really was his mother. Maybe it was some nice lady who lived there. Maybe father had gone to see her.

He stopped when someone gripped his right arm. He glanced to the right, but saw no one.

"Mommy?"

He reached to wipe away the newly shed tears, but someone grabbed his hand, and intertwined their fingers. The hand was soft, and the touch sent goosebumps racing up his arms. He smiled, and gripped the hand tighter. That was when he saw her. A beautiful woman sat on her knees in front of him. She had dazzling green eyes, and beautiful blond hair. She had pale skin, and a soft smile graced her lips. This lady wasn't mommy, but she seemed nice enough.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, her voice sweet as honey.

"Emil...who are you?" He asked, his voice going quiet.

"You can call me mommy." She said, giving him a toothy smile. She released her grasp on him, and pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mommy." He stated, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Do you know where my daddy went?" He asked.

"No...but don't worry. Mommy's got you." She said, her voice lowering.

"Mommy's got you..."

**~Three years later~**

Two men sat inside a car, two beers sitting in the cup holders. They both stared to the woods which awaited them. Another search for the small boy who had gone missing so long ago. But at this point, it had to be useless...Their friend just couldn't let go of the dream that the small boy was still alive, that Emil was still alive. These useless searches, were the last shred of hope for their poor friend. They were just too good of people to tell him the truth.

"So." The smaller of the two said, his usually cheerful voice going down to a monotone. "How far should we go in?" He asked.

The bigger of the two shrugged, and opened his car door. He was quickly followed by the smaller man. They both stood by the car, continuing to stare at the woods.

"Berwald?" The smaller man asked.

"Hm?"  
"Should we just..."  
"No."

He nodded, and begrudgingly started walking towards the woods. The bigger soon followed, checking to still maker sure he had his phone and flash light. Both were there. He nodded to himself, and rested his hands in his pockets.

"So, I say we go in a bit farther than last time, see if there's anything we missed. There might be something if we're lucky."

The bigger nodded. Maybe. Maybe there might be something. But there most likely wasn't going to be something. Tino said this every time they went on a search. Go a little farther, try a little harder. But it was getting useless. Every time, nothing. The same trees, the same ground, the same nothing. Every god damn time.

After an hour of walking in a straight line, they decided to take a rest. They sat on a fallen tree, which moss had already started to devour. Tino rested his head on Berwald's arm, sighing every so often.

"We're not going to find anything." He finally let out, saying what both had been thinking. Berwald nodded, and rested his head on Tino's. They both sat like that for a few more minutes, before something caught Tino's eye.

"Did you see that?" Tino asked, suddenly standing. Berwald readjusted his glasses before shaking his head.

"Well I saw something. I'm gonna go look."

Then Tino had disappeared beyond the trees, and Berwald was left alone on the fallen tree, with only the birds to keep him company.

"Oh my god I found something! Berwald! I found something!" Tino's voice rang out.

Berwald was then running to where he had gone. And truth be told, there was a cabin. A fucking cabin. Something. There was...there was something. Tino grabbed his hands, and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"What if he's here? What if he's alive? Oh my god, Berwald, Emil might be in there alive! Maybe not healthy, but alive!" Tino then hugged him, still shaking with excitement. This was hope. This was something. This was the something they needed.

Berwald could only pat him on the back.

Hopefully this something wouldn't let them down.

And standing out here wasn't going to prove or disprove anything.

"W' should look 'ns'de." He said, pushing away the smaller man.

"Oh! Oh yes we should!" Tino said.

They both walked towards the cabin, hands at their sides. This something. This...something. It wouldn't let them down. It couldn't. It wasn't allowed to let them down at this point. They had been let down enough. This something, was not going to let them down. If it did, Berwald would make sure it was smashed to the ground, and by his own hands. He wasn't going to let this cabin let them down.

There were three planks nailed sloppily across the door, near the top. They hung loose, and one had was already half off. Berwald easily took them down, and stepped inside followed by Tino.

It was dark. There were no windows, and it smelled of rotten flesh and and mold. Emil couldn't possibly be here...could he?

"I'll check the kitchen you check the bedroom." Tino said, before dashing off in search of the kitchen.

Berwald hated this cabin. It was absolutely hideous, and it was obvious no one had lived here for a very long time. Mold had taken over the small home completely, and he was surprised almost that he and Tino weren't already dead from the foul stench. He walked slowly to a door that lay in front of him. It was a crack open, and the doorknob was long gone. Hopefully that was the bedroom. He had no intention of looking throughout the rest of the cabin.

Footsteps. Were those footsteps behind him? Berwald turned, thinking to see a raccoon or stray cat, only to look at nothing. But, those were footsteps, weren't they? Maybe not. He sighed, and turned back to the door. Now it was wide open. Wide open. When did it...

Tino screamed, and Berwald found himself in the kitchen.

"A pile of cherry pits. There's a pile a cherry pits." Tino said, a smile making it's way onto his face. "He could really be here...He could be here."

Berwald nodded.

More footsteps. From the living room again. Berwald lifted a hand over Tino's mouth. He raised a single finger to his mouth before removing his hand from Tino's face. They both walked slowly towards the living room.

And there was a boy, wearing clothes far too small for him, covered in dirt. He sat on the ground, picking at a cherries skin. His hair still short, and a face of determination.

The boy looked up, and let out a terrifying scream. He stood shakily, and ran at the two men. He attacked Berwald's legs, tearing at the rough fabric. Berwald glanced over at Tino, who was staring at the boy.

"C'll th' pol'ce." Berwald said, bending down to remove the estranged child from his legs.

Tino pulled out his phone, and dialled.

* * *

Lukas sat at his desk, sloppily writing something down in a notebook. Glaring at the paper, devoid of anything he liked, he decided the best way to rid of his anger was to throw the pen at the wall and watch it bounce off. He pushed away from the desk, and let his computer chair roll him towards the middle of the small room. When he finally came to a stop, he looked up at the ceiling. Posters were pinned to the ceiling, and among them were random photos of him and his family and friends. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, and let himself think.

"Couldn't think of anything?" The all too familiar voice broke him out of his trance.

Lukas sat up, putting on his regular glare.

"No. It's useless." He said, trying to keep from shouting.

He was trying to write a book. A book. Some stupid book to try and keep his mind off of his nephew. But he couldn't think of anything. And it was bothering him. He couldn't write romance. He barely knew how to handle his own love life. He couldn't write angst without getting mad at his own characters stupidity, how they could just get over it and move on with their lives. Horror and action were a loss to him. The supernatural was interesting, but he couldn't keep up with his own mind on that one, so he finally just gave up. Magic. Magic he could do. But how would he even write it without someone automatically thinking he was trying to copy J.K Rowling? It was hopeless. And it only made him more stressed.

"Maybe I could help you?" The Dane asked, sitting on Lukas' lap. He laid his head on Mathias' back, and let out a sigh.

"You would only make it worse." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric.

"What was that? I would be the best helper ever?"

Lukas lifted his head and stated a simple 'No.' before laying his head back down. Mathias would make it so much worse. He would probably try to make him write about their sex life.

The phone rang, and Lukas quickly pushed Mathias off. He quickly stood and ran over to the phone. He fumbled with it for a minute before answering it.

"Hello?" He said, trying to hide the franticness in his voice.

"We found him! We finally found him!" Tino shouted through the phone.

"You found him? Where?"  
"We only had to look a bit farther. He was in some nasty cabin, but he was there."  
"And my brother?"

Tino paused. So his brother was gone. Figures. Who needed the idiot anyway. He could barely keep his life together. He probably left Emil at the cabin to rot.

"No, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Don't be. When can I see him?"

Tino paused again. There were whispers.

"I don't know, but it might be soon. They're taking him to the hospital, so if they allow you to, you should be able to see him."

"Thank you. Oh God thank you..."  
"I have to go! They want to take us in for a bit and ask a few questions. I'll see you soon!"

Tino hung up. Lukas stared at the wall in front of him, standing completely still. They found him. They finally found him.

"What?" Mathias asked, walking up beside him.

Lukas allowed himself to give a small smile.

"They found him." He whispered, holding the phone close to his chest.

"They found him."

* * *

Emil sat on the bed, staring at the wall opposite him. He had been talking to the wall for the past hour, and seemed to have no intention of stopping. Somehow, he was carrying on a conversation with someone who wasn't even there. Schizophrenia didn't seem to be the right word. But...what else? What else could it be? Maybe the boy had snapped. Maybe it was too late.

The nurse quickly jotted something down, before glancing back up at the small boy. He had grabbed a small stuffed animal, a puffin, and was showing it to 'Mommy'. The nurse smiled. He was so cute. But...crazy. Quite crazy. Of course, living for three years in the woods with nothing to eat but cherry pits certainly had to take some toll on a person.

Suddenly Emil's head snapped up. The nurse jumped, and took a step away from the window. She caught her breath before stepping back. Damn kids. At least he was cute. But when she looked back, there was Emil, staring at her through the window. He shouldn't have been able to see her. She screamed, and fell back. She then quickly stood, after grabbing her clipboard and pen. Emil was still there when she finally dared to look back.

"Mommy doesn't like you." He said, his voice almost sounding teasing. "She doesn't like you. She doesn't like you. Not one bit. She hates you. And you know what Mommy does to people she doesn't like? Do you want to know, what my Mommy does?"

The boy pressed his hands against the window, and leaned in closer. He grinned, and whispered the last three words he said. The last three words the nurse heard.

"She kills them."

* * *

"I cant determine exactly how he survived, but your two friends did find a pile of cherry pits in the kitchen. Somehow he must of found them over the years and eaten those. Strange, really. But anyway, onto his condition. He is extremely underweight, and underfed. So right now every so often we feed a tube through his stomach to deliver him his food since he refuses to eat anything other than cherries."

The doctor smiled, but Lukas only stared back at him. The doctor inwardly sighed, and continued. "He actually has quite a vocabulary. Strangely enough, if you wanted you could have a conversation with him. If he cooperated, that is." The doctor laughed before pushing up his glasses.

Lukas tapped his fingers against the desk, awaiting for the doctor to say something else. This was extremely boring, and Mathias had fallen asleep at some point during the meeting, and was now laying on the couch, snoring loudly. So he had no way to keep him amused. Not that Mathias amused him. More like annoyed him.

"How? He was there for three years." Lukas questioned.

The doctor sighed, before grabbing a pen.

"Well, I don't know. We just honestly don't know. But, there is something." The doctor paused, "He says...that there is a very nice lady who calls herself, 'Mommy'. I hear that his mother had died when he was four, correct?"

Lukas nodded. Emil's mother had been...strange. She would scream about the voices, the monsters...How they would never leave her alone. How they would pull her hair, call her names, tell her about how she was going to die. He remembered when his parents got that call, that she had drove off a bridge. It was horrible.

Not that he cared about her, but about Emil. Who would be the mother figure in his life?

And what about his father, that old drunk?

He would have called the police, but his parents made him swear not to. He should have anyway.

"I think he may have created this imaginary friend, as a way to deal with the loss of his mother."

"No. He was perfectly fine before he went missing." Lukas said, getting slightly annoyed at the doctors ignorance.

"Then maybe he made this 'Mommy' as a way to deal with his father leaving. I cant be for certain, though. So, there is one final thing that we need to discuss before I can let you crazy teenagers go."

Mathias at this time let out a very loud snore. Lukas rolled his eyes, and motioned for the doctor to go on.

"Since Emil doesn't exactly have any legal guardians, we need to put him up for adoption. But, I don't think that would work out too well, and I don't think you would like that either. So, I was thinking of offering something to you. There's a house down by Walters Street that they keep for certain experiments, it's vacant now though. So I was thinking, that if you let me run tests on Emil, keep an eye on his progress and everything, then I could let you all live there. You, your boyfr-"

"Mathias is not my boyfriend. We are simply room mates."  
"You and Emil-"  
"Mathias would come with me. He wouldn't exactly have anywhere to live if I left."

The doctor gave him a strange look and sighed, but let it drop.

"You three would live together. You would get somewhat custody over Emil, a nice big house, no bills, a pay check actually, and I get to record his progress. It's a win, win. Maybe even more for you. So, what do you say?"

The doctor reached a hand over the desk. Lukas stared at it for a minutes before shaking it. The doctor smiled.

"So we have an agreement. You just need to sign some paperwork and you can be on your way."

* * *

"I don't see why I cant just take him to the home now." Lukas said, eyes narrowing as he watched Emil play with one of the toys he had recently been given. "He's perfectly fine. Aside from...Mommy."

The doctor chuckled and patted Lukas on the shoulder. Lukas took a step away from him, and when the doctor turned to look back at Emil, he brushed off his shoulder.

"It's just one more week. You'll be fine. He'll be fine." The doctor motioned to Emil. "And, if it makes you feel any better, you can step in there with him for a few minutes. "

The Norwegians eyes snapped to the doctor.

"I can go in?" He asked, holding back a smile.

"Yeah. Let me just unlock the door." The doctor said, grabbing his keys from his pocket. He stuck the key into the hole, and carefully turned it, as to not disturb the small boy. "But don't expect him to be how you remember him." The doctor explained, opening the door. He stepped away, and gestured for Lukas to enter.

Lukas stood at the entrance for a minute, before taking a few tentative steps in. Emil sat on the floor, holding a toy puffin to his chest. He seemed to be talking to himself. Lukas could see his lips moving, but didn't hear anything. He tried to think of a way to approach his nephew, but nothing came up.

"Um...hello Emil."

The boys head snapped to him. Emil's eyes bore into him, and he could feel goosebumps rise up on his skin. The glare was hate-filled. The doctor had said not to expect Emil to be exactly the same but...

"Hello." The boy said, his voice completely blank.

"How are you?" Lukas asked, sitting on the bed.

Emil turned back to the wall, and held the toy closer to him, if even possible. " I was good. Until you came in and scared Mommy away." Emil stared at the wall in front of him, as if expecting 'Mommy' to suddenly appear. "And we were having so...much fun." The boy smiled softly.

"Do you remember me?" Lukas cleared his throat a bit. This was terrifying in it's own way. Seeing Emil after three years...After three years of searching...

"Hm...I think I might. But I don't know. Mommy said not to trust you, because you knew daddy. So I might know you. But I'd rather not."

Lukas was slightly taken aback. What was going on through Emil's mind? This child...God what had happened to him...

"So, does Mommy make all the rules then?"

"Yes. Mommy knows best. Mommy knows everything. And she doesn't like you. And she doesn't like the doctor...she doesn't like those two men who found me...she doesn't like your boyfriend...She only likes me. Because I'm her little boy. And you all are just getting in the way of her love." Emil sighed, and set the toy down. He turned to face Lukas, who was holding his breath. Waiting for Emil to say something else...anything.

"And do you know what Mommy does to people she doesn't like?" Emil asked, almost teasingly.

"What does Mommy do?" Lukas asked.

"Times up." The doctor said poking his head through the door.

Lukas shot him a death glare, but stood and said a quick goodbye to Emil. He walked out, feeling Emil's eyes boring holes through him.

Emil stayed where he was, but pulled the puffin away from his chest. He held it out in front of him.

"I don't like him either Mommy." Emil said, shaking his head. "I don't like him one bit."

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to be clarifying a few things for everyone here.**

**In the beginning of the story Emil is five, and when he is found by Tino and Berwald he's eight. **

**'Mommy' is not all that she seems obviously. And yes, I admit I did base her slightly off of Hungary. Sorry, I guess.**

**Also, Mathias and Lukas are dating and live together. They are moving into the house together. Tino and Berwald are dating. **

**And if any of you are utterly confused, yes 'Mommy' is real.**

**Mommy killed Emil's father if that wasn't obvious.**

**When Emil's mother committed suicide Emil was four and Lukas was eighteen.**

**If you have any more questions, then just message me and I'll answer them right away. I know the story is kind of confusing...I can tell. Anyway... I hope you liked it!**

**~Faygo**


	2. In the Tree Tops

**Hello again readers! Thank you for continuing on to the second chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed! You guys are awesome!**

**Any way, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, which I'm not happy with. About 2,000 or 3,000 words while the last one was around 4-5,000 words. /Flips table/**

**So, I guess I should clear a few more things up. Right now Lukas is nineteen, Mathias is twenty, Tino is 20 and Berwald is 20. Lukas is the baby of the group. Ehe.**

**And yes, Tino and Berdy should make another appearance! They might die! Who knows! I don't! Because I haven't decided yet!**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone. And I would just like to point out that reviews keep me motivated! And I would really like feedback. I want to know if you think it's good or not.**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_Emil stayed where he was, but pulled the puffin away from his chest. He held it out in front of him. _

"_I don't like him either Mommy." Emil said, shaking his head. "I don't like him one bit."_

Chapter Two.

"So are you getting married or what?" Gilbert asked, taking a quick swig of beer.

Gilbert had asked him to come to the local bar which they usually met up at every Friday night. It was Thursday, so something must have been up. Mathias had agreed almost immediately, because he hadn't had a drink in a while. And since Lukas forbid him from having any alcohol in the house since Emil was coming, he was really going to need a drink. He was going to need a lot of drinks.

"I think we're back down to room mates." Mathias said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "He doesn't want Emil's doctor person to know that we're fucking or some shit. But I think the guys onto us. I mean, who cares if I like it in the ass."

Gilbert chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Mathias' shoulders. "I would leave him, man. End it all now. You don't need to take this shit. He doesn't have to make you do anything"

Mathias pushed Gilbert off of him. "You know I cant do that."

"Whatever, dude. Of course you can...But you've been complaining about this kid before you guys even started dating. He's always been so obsessed with that piece of shit." Gilbert shook his head, and took a sip from his beer, before sliding it away from him, knocking the glass against Mathias' drink.

"Would you leave Matthew?" Mathias questioned, leaning back in his seat. "If this kind of shit came up?" He sat forward for a second to reach his beer.

Gilbert paused, before letting a sigh escape his lips. "I...guess. I wouldn't know how to handle it, dude. I love Mattie and all, I love him a lot, but I don't know man. A kid?"

Mathias shrugged. "Emil's not that bad."

"Weren't you just saying five minutes ago that Emil was the devil spawn?"  
"Things change."  
"It's been five minutes."  
"Whatever."

"So...where are you going any ways? To take care of the little shit." Gilbert asked, resting his head on the table.

"I cant tell you. I don't even know why. Something about 'Since we use it to do random shit, and that random shit is really important random shit, it's kept secret so we can keep out shit straight'." Mathias leaned back into the booth even more, and crossed his arms behind his head.

"That sucks balls. Too bad you cant have the awesome me come to stay with you sometime."

Mathias sighed. "The stupidest thing is that they told us where it was before we even agreed."

"More like they told Lukas before he agreed."

"Exactly."

"I feel bad for you. Some bat shit crazy boyfriend, room mate excuse me, the devil spawn, a nice house, and no way to have fun. And all for the bat shit crazy boy-room mate."

Mathias' eyes narrowed. "Don't push it."

* * *

Mathias rested his head on the table. Two days until Emil arrived. Until the maniac of a child arrived. He wasn't looking forward to it. The kid made him nervous, and he felt that he had reason to believe that this kid was secretly planning on murdering him in his sleep. He sat up, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Gilbert was telling him to leave Lukas, but he felt that wasn't an option. Some maniac kid was not going to get in the way of their relationship. No matter how terrifying that kid was. He didn't dare call Emil cute. You couldn't call that devil child 'cute'.

They had finished moving into the house the day before and now they had, or more accurately, he had two days to enjoy it. Damn devil spawn was going to ruin it all for him. But Lukas obviously loved the kid, even though he couldn't see how, so he really couldn't complain. To Lukas at least. Lukas would slap him, then kick him out of the house. And this house was a nice house...

Mathias stood and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Lukas sat in the middle of the room on the floor. He was holding his notebook, which had been that 'book attempt'. Mathias thought he had thrown it away, but obviously not. Something must have been wrong. Or...better.

"There is a couch you know." Mathias said, sitting across from Lukas.

"Whatever." Lukas muttered, flipping to the next page in the notebook. He grabbed a pencil that had been resting on the floor beside him and quickly wrote something down before the snapping the notebook shut. He looked up to see the Dane staring at him. "What?" He questioned getting annoyed.

"Nothing." Mathias said resting his forehead against Lukas'. "So...two days..."

Lukas allowed himself to smile for a second. "Yeah. Two days."

"So you're sure about this? He doesn't freak you out or anything," Mathias asked, wrapping his arms around Lukas' neck."With the whole 'Mommy' situation?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Lukas said, his voice suddenly going cold. "'Mommy' is just another useless imaginary friend."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly that day, sending a warm glow over everything. Emil hated it.

Emil sat in the doctors office. He was sitting in a dark wood chair with soft green fabric cushioning the seat. It was comfortable, but he didn't like it. It was slightly used, and had a faint smell of alcohol. He assumed the doctors last 'patient.' He glanced over at the window. There was a building opposite the one he was in. He could see through the window into the other building. Mommy stood there. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled, before looking back at the stupidity in front of him.

Emil stared at the man. The doctor was setting up what he had called a 'camera'. Something that could capture a moment in time or that could capture an extended amount of time. He didn't like it. The doctor glanced over to hi and smiled. Emil slumped in his chair, and let out an annoyed sigh. This was stupid. The doctor was stupid. He didn't need help. He was perfectly fine. He had Mommy. If there was something wrong with him, Mommy could fix it. He didn't need some idiot who barely knew left from right to help him.

The doctor finally sat down in the chair opposite him, a rocking chair painted white. He held a pen and a notebook, and was already writing something down. He smiled up at Emil.

"Okay, Emil, are you ready?" He asked.

Emil nodded. He had been ready the whole time. He was just waiting for the doctor to get his act together.

"All right. I want you to slow your breathing and to close your eyes." The doctors voice softened.

Emil did as instructed. He heard a click, but ignored it.

"Do you remember how you got to the cabin?" The doctor asked, and Emil could hear him flipping through the pages in his notebook.

"Daddy brought me there." Emil said, already bored with the doctors antics.

"Why did your father take you there?"

"I don't remember." That was a lie. He remembered. He remembered clearly why. Mommy had told him the real truth behind it. He remembered. But he didn't want to tell the doctor. He would know too much then. And Mommy had said not to tell anyone. So he wouldn't. No matter how much the doctor pried. He wouldn't tell.

"You don't?" The doctor sounded almost surprised.

"No, I don't."

He heard the doctor whisper something to himself, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Emil sighed, and drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair.

"All right, can you tell me what you do remember?" The doctor seemed annoyed with him, but he didn't care.

"I remember...that daddy said he loved me and he was crying...Then he went away. I thought he didn't want me to see him crying, but when I looked for him, I couldn't find him anywhere." He felt tears prick at his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He didn't like it when people saw him cry. It showed them he was weak, that he was just a child. That he couldn't do anything for himself.

"And is that when you met Mommy?"

"It isn't any of your business." Emil growled, quickly sitting up from his slumped position. His eyes shot open, revealing his icy glare. "I want to leave." He said, glaring at the man.

The doctor tried to look away from the boys eyes. "We still have twenty meetings left, Emil." The doctor chuckled, trying to break the icy atmosphere that had engulfed the room.

"Mommy said let me leave."  
"Emil-"  
"Let me leave!"

The doctor sighed, and motioned to the door. Emil stood, and walked to the door. But then he stopped, and turned back around to look at the doctor.

"Are you coming Mommy?"

* * *

Lukas and Mathias sat out on the porch steps, waiting for Emil to arrive. They both sat in complete silence, trying to enjoy each others company. Emil's doctor had just called, saying that they would arrive soon. Lukas looked like he was about to scream, while Mathias wasn't looking forward to the upcoming moment at all.

Lukas grabbed Mathias' hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave a gentle squeeze before sighing.

"Don't ask me if I'm having second thoughts. Because I'm not." Lukas said, his voice blank.

"I wasn't going to ask you if you were." Mathias stated, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder. "And just so you know, I'm not having second thoughts either."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Sure."

A black van stopped in front of the house before pulling into the driveway. Lukas dropped Mathias' hand and stood. He brushed off his pants for no apparent reason, and stalked off towards the van that held the small boy. Mathias stood, and followed closely after him.

Emil's doctor got out of the van first, and shook hands with Lukas. He had a tired look on his face. There were bags under his eyes, and he almost seemed to have more wrinkles than the first time they saw him.

"He's a touch nut to crack. But I'll get there. You'll get there." The doctor said poking Lukas in the chest, before opening the back seat door, allowing Emil to exit the car. The boy got out, clutching the puffin doll close to his chest. There was a back pack strapped to his back. He looked bored, and kept glancing around him.

"Hello, Emil." Lukas said, smiling faintly.

Emil ignored him and headed straight for the house.

"He's...I'm sorry about that." The doctor said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "His manners are really...rusty."

Lukas brushed him off. "Don't be sorry about it. Mathias, go after him." Lukas said, not even turning to look at the Dane.

Mathias sighed, and turned to run after the boy who had disappeared inside the house. He heard slow footsteps, and whispering. Fucking devil spawn.

"Emily-Emil? Emil where the hell did you go?" Mathias called, annoyed. Where could the little shit have gone?

He checked the kitchen. Nothing. He wasn't in the living room. He wasn't in the bathroom. He must have gone upstairs. Upstairs.

Upstairs. Great.

Fucking great.

* * *

Lukas leaned against the car his arms crossed. The doctor stood in front of him, flipping through some papers. His movements were slow, and he seemed to be shaking.

"Are you all right?" Lukas asked.

"I'm fine...any way, I wanted to wait until Emil left to explain a few things to you. Emil is...well you know he's a strange child. But his diet is better, and he's finally eating normally. But you still have to give him a few cherries. He almost seems to smart for his age, with the way he talks. Sometimes I question my own intelligence when talking to him." The doctor chuckled.

"And...Mommy?" Lukas questioned.

"Uh, well. We haven't had any progress with that. He refuses to accept that Mommy is just a figment of his imagination. And...we asked him to draw her for us. There's two different looks she can take on from what we have learned. One has light brown hair and and green eyes while the other...the more protective side of her is...grotesque. I'll-I'll show you."

The doctor pulled out a few pieces of paper. He handed them to Lukas, who hastily took them. The first one was of a stick person with long light brown hair and green eyes. That was obviously Mommy. She wore a green dress and was holding hands with a smaller stick person who was Emil. It looked normal. He switched to the second one. Mommy looked completely different. Her hair was a muddy brown mixed with red which was obviously blood. She had a large grin on her face with long, pointed teeth, with stains of red. The dress she had been wearing was now completely covered in red.

"So...this is Mommy." He said, his voice lowering.

"That's Mommy...I know that this will sound strange but...did you hear about the death of one of the nurses that worked with Emil?"

Lukas' head snapped up. Death?

"One of the nurses? Dead?" He questioned.

"She was...found in her lawn...her body was completely shredded. I just wanted to know if you had heard about it..."

"Are you suggesting that Emil has something to do with her death?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No of course not."

Lukas turned his head to look at the house. The third story.

There was a woman standing in the window.

She waved at him.

"I'm suggesting that Mommy has something to do with it."


	3. When The Wind Blows

**Hello readers! Welcome to the third chapter of the story! Wow so much happened last chapter I cant even. I'm gonna warn you guys now that Mama was Spanish-Canadian. Spain and Canada make some pretty freaky horror movies...Jesus. Any way, moving on.**

**I just want to warn you now, I'm going to try and update everyday, but stuff happens, writers block comes a knocking and you're left in a pool of tears drinking diet Mountain Dew. Ehe. So the story should be picking up a bit this chapter.**

**Also, can you spot the PruCan last chapter? OTP powers activate. I love them so much. Every time I rewrote that scene I put in PruCan. Because everyone needs a little PruCan in their life.**

**Any way...I'm just gonna go ahead and point out that most of this was written at school. School, ew.**

**And if you have not seen the movie Mama, I suggest you go watch it. It's not too scary but you'll definitely have some sort of light on...not saying that I left the lamp in my room on that night or anything...ehe.**

**Any ways...enjoy.**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_There was a woman standing in the window._

_She waved at him._

"_I'm suggesting that Mommy has something to do with it."_

**Chapter** **Three**

After Emil's doctor had left, Lukas had stayed in the driveway for an hour staring at the two pictures, trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. What did the doctor mean that Mommy had something to do with it? Mommy was only a figment of Emil's imagination. She was nothing more than a wisp of air, nothing more than a voice inside Emil's head. She was fake. Nothing. She was nothing. She was absolutely nothing.

At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

He had only gone inside when Mathias had gone out to drag him back inside. There was an unsettling silence in the air at dinner that night. Emil had only stared out the window, and would occasionally whisper something to himself. Lukas and Mathias hadn't dared to try and say anything to the small child. Lukas not saying anything as he was still confused about the Mommy ordeal, and Mathias in fear of being ripped to shreds.

Emil had ended dinner by standing and going upstairs to his bedroom. They listened to his footsteps as they thundered up the stairs. Both were holding their breath, as if making a sound would cause Emil to explode. As soon as he heard the door slam, Lukas turned to Mathias.

"Look at these." He said, getting the photos from his pocket. He unfolded them and handed them to Mathias.

"What is this?" Mathias asked.

"That's Mommy."  
"Which one?"  
"Both of them."

He stared at the pictures, eyes rapidly switching between the two. "This is Mommy." He said, voice blank.

"Emil's doctor also told me about a death of one of his nurses."

Mathias' eyes snapped up.

"He said that he thinks 'Mommy' had something to do with it. But..."

"He's old and stupid. What do you expect?" Mathias rolled his eyes, and slid the papers back over to Lukas.

Lukas rested his head in his hands. "I don't know. But I'm worried." Before Mathias could say anything Lukas' head snapped back up. "No. I'm not having second thoughts."

"I wasn't going to ask you if you were." Mathias reached over to grab Lukas' hand, but Lukas pulled his hand away before he could.

"I should go check on him." He said quietly, and went off to check on Emil.

Mathias stayed where he was. He reached over for the pictures again. He set them side by side.

One was of a normal girl, while the other was one of a demon.

He tried to ignore the feeling he was being watched.

* * *

Lukas stood outside of Emil's room. The door was closed, and he could hear Emil talking to himself, but couldn't understand what was being said. He put a hand on the door knob, ready to turn it but stopped himself and pressed an ear to the door. Emil's voice was still muffled. He turned the door knob slightly, slowly opening the door a bit to hear what Emil was saying. Between the crack he could see Emil sitting at the closet, holding the puffin toy close to his chest. Every so often he would glance into the closet as he talked.

"...down the..." Emil stopped himself when he noticed that Lukas had entered the room. He glanced over at the door before he set the toy down and closed the closet doors. "It's not polite to listen in on someone's conversation." He said.

Lukas opened the door the rest of the way and took a step into the room. "I didn't realize you were talking to anyone." He looked over at the closet. "It's time for you to go to bed any ways."

"Fine. Get out." Emil pointed to the door.

Lukas nodded and stepped out. He quietly closed the door behind him and stood outside the door for a second before retreating back to his own room. He easily slid between boxes to the bed.

The light under Emil's door flickered off.

Lukas stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, but they soon snapped open when he realized.

This was the room where the woman had stood.

* * *

Mathias had grabbed his laptop his laptop after Lukas had gone upstairs. He had to find out more about Emil's 'imaginary' friend. So he decided to read about those type of things. There really wasn't any sites that explained what it meant if the devils spawn had an imaginary friend that could rip you to sheds in an instant. That would have been helpful. Most of the sites were parents freaking out because their kid had an imaginary friend with some weird ass name like 'Mark.' What kind of name was Mark? Kids are so uncreative these days.

But there was one site that gave him some sort of answer. Ghosts. Demons. That sort of stuff it said could be what Emil was seeing. It would've been cool if Emil hadn't been the mini version of the Satan. And if 'Mommy' wasn't one guiding him to do his tyranny.

After he finished reading the article he snapped his laptop shut. If Mommy was a ghost or demon or whatever the site had listed, they were fucked.

And truth be told-

they were fucked.

* * *

There were scratches on the inside of his closet doors, obviously from Mommy. Again and again the scratches spelled out a single word: Mine. Mine. Mine. Emil trailed a finger along the scratches. Hastily done, but carved in deep. His mother was angry. Very angry...This was the first time he felt afraid of his mother. He sighed, and held his puffin toy closer to his chest. He sat down in front of the closet and hummed to himself.

"He's at the door." His mother said, her voice low and raspy.

Emil glanced over quickly at the door. "No matter. He will soon be taken care of, and down the..."

The door opened slightly. He stopped himself and look back over at the door. He set down the puffin toy down on the floor beside him and closed his closet doors. "It's not polite to listen in on someone's conversation." He said.

The door opened the rest of the way. Lukas stepped in. "I didn't realize you were talking to anyone."

His mother began clawing at the closet doors again.

"It's time for you to go to bed any ways."

"Fine. Get out." He tried to to stop his voice from sounding frantic.

Lukas nodded and stepped out of the room. Emil waited a minute before reopening the closet doors.

"We cant let him know..." He said, reaching a hand out.

His mother didn't respond.

* * *

Three-thirty in the morning, there was a scratching sound from under the bed. Lukas had just fallen asleep when it started. Mathias had still been sleeping, so he didn't bother to wake him up. Lukas had laid there, listening to the long, drawn out sound of nails drag across the floor. He would have left it, but it had soon gotten to the point where he couldn't stand it any longer. He turned over to face the edge of the bed and stayed in that position, contemplating over whether or not to lean over and look under the bed. The scratching got louder, almost as if it was taunting him.

He slowly leaned over the edge. When he finally go into the position where he could look properly under the bed, he was almost disappointed to find nothing. Nothing. There was...nothing. He sighed. What was he even hoping to find under there? Mommy? He laid back down on the bed, and tried to close his eyes. But there was still something bothering him. He glanced over at the doorway. Through the darkness, he could see a figure standing in the doorway, then dart down the hallway.

He stumbled out of bed and ran after the figure. When he reached the door, he glanced around the hallway. Nothing. He checked Emil's room t find the boy fast asleep with the closet doors open. Still nothing. The whole third floor was empty. Empty...

That means the person, thing, or whatever it was went downstairs.

Walking to the stairs was hell, in fear of something striking him from behind. He should have called for Mathias but he didn't. Not being the first thing on his mind, getting Mathias to help him. It was stupid. But there was someone or something in his house, and it needed to be rid of immediately.

And there were the stairs, almost mocking him. All he needed to do was walk, but his feet were rooted to the ground. _Walk, _he told himself. One foot in front of the other. It isn't hard. After finally coming to the decision that arguing with himself was going to get him nowhere, he took a step down. He was mid-step to the next stair when he felt two hands on his back.

He was shoved.

The last thing he saw was blood pooling on the floor beside his head.


	4. The Cradle Will Rock

**Whoa...what even happened last chapter? I'm sure some of you completely hate me right now. I cant say I'm all that sorry...there really isn't anything to be sorry for. Ehe...except for the fact it was THE SHORTEST chapter so far. Which bothers me...Usually I would be okay with around 2,000 words but this time that is not the case. Just...I don't even know. It's just really bothering. But you guys seem to like it either way. So thank you!**

**And I bet some of you guys are like 'Where's the Dennor! Why haven't they made out yet? You said there would be Dennor I see none!' There is some...if you squint.**

**That doesn't mean there's never going to be some...there MIGHT be some. Who am I kidding there's gonna be Dennor. Of course, this story isn't all about the ships.**

**I mean romance isn't exactly the main theme here. Nowhere near it, actually. Cough cough horror couch cough supernatural cough cough.**

**But I'm sure that's just me being paranoid or something...ehe.**

**Any way...sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't write enough at school and what I did write just overall sucked. It didn't even make sense I swear to God I was about to throw my notebook across the room at the substitute. Ehe...**

**Okay well enough of me talking! You aren't here for my theatrics, but a story! (Although I am amusing. You know you love me.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Suicide.**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_The last thing he saw was blood pooling on the floor beside his head._

**Chapter Four**

Mathias had a strange dream that night. There was a woman running, holding a baby in her arms. She was frantic, and was constantly looking behind her. In her right hand she held a knife, completely coated with fresh blood. There was a large gash on her cheek, and blood was pouring out of the wound. The blood on the blanket wrapped around the baby, he hoped was from the blood on her cheek. He hoped...She was crying, but no sounds escaped her. The baby neither made a sound. The only thing to be heard was her footsteps as she ran. Mathias ran after her, trying to catch up. But she was fast, faster than him. And soon she was out of the large double doors at the entrance. He stopped, and waited, hoping to see what had been chasing her. Three men and two women came running down the way the woman had come, shouting and crying. Their franticness worried him, and soon they had stopped at the doors. One of the women fell to her knees, sobs racking her body. Two of the men continued out the door while the remaining three tried to comfort each other. Mathias tried to ask them what was going on, but his voice wouldn't work. Couldn't work. So he watched as they all broke down, their screams of agony filling the silence. Then he wasn't with them any more.

He was outside, standing near the edge of a cliff, looking at the same woman who had run out of the building. She stood at the edge, clutching the baby like a life line. She had lost the knife, and now he could hear her and the babies cries. Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to comfort the small child, but failed. She tried singing, but the words caught in her throat. As she took a step closer to the edge, the two men who had gone after her appeared. They began yelling at her, telling her to come over to them, to step away from the edge, to hand over the baby. She stared at them, her cries quieting. She held the baby closer to her chest, and turned towards the edge of the cliff. The men started running, but she had already took a step over the edge. The men came to a halt, but Mathias couldn't help but look over the edge to see what had become of the woman and her child. All he could see was a river, slowly flowing forward. He could feel his throat close up, and he had to step back. He looked back at the two men, who had already started running back. He stared after them. He could understand what they might have been feeling. Helplessness. They had tried to go after her, to help her, but they had failed. It was too late, and now two lives were lost. Just because they couldn't run fast enough.

The world began closing around him. He stumbled forward, reaching for something to grab onto to. Darkness completely filled his vision, and he soon felt like he was falling. He held his breath, ready for impact, and just when he felt he was about to hit the ground, everything turned white, and soon he was awake, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. The bed was cold. And a body empty. Light streamed in through the window, and he had to shield his eyes for a moment before he could sit up. He glanced around the room. He felt the bed for Lukas, even though he knew he wasn't there. Sighing, he got up off the bed and stumbled through the remaining boxes and out of the room. The house was eerily silent. He walked towards the bathroom, rubbing his head as a headache began to form. But he stopped when he noticed a mold starting to form on the wall. He stared at it, trying to understand how it had gotten there so fast, why it was even there in the first place. But he soon walked past it, brushing it off. Maybe he was just imagining things...hopefully...

But another thing made him stop in his tracks. There was a certain smell that made him cringe. He turned back around and walked back down the hallway, trying to figure out just what the smell was. But then it hit him. Blood. It was the smell of blood. He glanced in Emil's room to see the boy fast asleep, clutching the puffin doll like a...life line. He pushed back the dream, and continued, checking every room he passed to find nothing. But then there was the stairs. On almost every step, there was blood. On the wall where the stairs turned, blood was smeared across the wall. He almost fell down the stairs himself. But he took slow, tentative steps down. He knew what he was going to see when he reached the bottom of the stairs, but he tried to ignore it. Who knows? Maybe it was just a joke...a prank. A horrible, very realistic...prank. Yeah. A prank. It was a prank. Lukas was just pulling a prank on him, and in a minute he would jump up from the pool of blood laughing, boasting about how great of a prankster he was, and that he had totally fooled him. Yeah...

With wobbly legs, he walked to the nearest phone and called 911. Soon there were two police officers and Lukas was quickly carried out on a stretcher, and taken on an ambulance back to the hospital. Mathias had gone back upstairs as they had taken him out to get Emil, who was surely awake at this point. But Emil was already standing at the top of the stairs, staring in horror at the sight before him. Emil looked at him. He looked back.

"Mommy..." Emil said, gripping the puffin doll so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Mommy.

* * *

The clock was too loud. He glanced over at the clock. The hands moved in sync with every tick. It was too loud. The ticking was far too loud. It was breaking the silence. Tearing it, ripping through it. He needed silence. Absolute silence. The clock was ruining it. Ruining his needed silence. He stood and walked over to his desk. He grabbed the clock and flipped it over. He took the back off, revealing the batteries. He took them out and set them on his desk then set the clock down beside them. He walked over to a T.V set up in the corner of room. He took out the DVD holding Emil's first interview. He put the DVD in, and pressed play.

The video was completely distorted. It would go from static, to black, to white, then to Emil before repeating. But the sounds that emitted from the speakers were horrible. White noise mixed with screaming. The pain behind the screams made him want to pause the video, but he had to keep going. Keep watching it. It wasn't the first time he had heard it. He needed to keep watching. And whenever it cut to Emil, there was the sound of a woman sobbing, before her screams mixed with the rest. And repeat...This was the third time he had watched it, and every time the screaming would get louder. And louder...And louder...

He grabbed the remote and pressed pause. This was the one moment...At one second during the whole video, a certain image would appear. It was of a woman, holding the corpse of a baby. Her hair would be matted with blood, and her flesh with every time he watched it, would be even more rotted and foul. She would be smiling, as if she was posing for a picture. He stared at it noting the slight differences from the last time he watched it, and pressed play.

The doctor knew one thing.

It was time to see Emil again.

* * *

A coma. Lukas was in a coma. The words hit Mathias like a freight train, and he had to steady himself so he didn't fall over. And there was one more thing, they told him. He wasn't expected to be waking up any time soon. It could take months, the doctors had said for him to stir. And even if he did wake up from this coma, it was very unlikely for him to be the same as he was before. The doctors told him to prepare for the worst. But then they had ushered him and Emil out, and they soon went back to the house. The blood was gone, and all that was left to give anyone evidence of what had happened were the light brown stains on the stairs and walls that weren't going to be coming out any time soon. He and Emil sat down at the table, and they stared at each other, neither daring to talk, to break the silence. Emil held the puffin doll to his chest, and Mathias propped his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"Tell me about Mommy." Mathias said finally, making Emil jump at the sound of his voice.

"What?"

"Tell me about Mommy," Mathias repeated, "Do you know her name? How old she is? You know, the basics. Things kids should know about their moms and stuff."

Emil shook his head. "I cant tell you."

"Why not?"  
"Because I don't know."

Mathias was taken aback. If Mommy was only a part of Emil's imagination, wouldn't he know those things? He would've been the one to have made them up...but...maybe...he just never bothered...

"So...you don't know any thing about her?"

Emil looked at him questioningly. "And that's supposed to be a problem?"

"Well...no. I guess not."  
"Then don't pry."  
"I wasn't...I wasn't prying. I just wanted to know a little about her."

Emil scoffed. "Even if I did know, Mommy wouldn't let me tell you." Emil paused, and glanced down at the puffin doll. "She doesn't like you. And she doesn't like Lukas. She hates you two. That's why she pushed him."

Mathias froze. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"She's mad..." Emil said, sighing heavily. Almost in defeat. "He didn't do...so she's very mad..."

Mathias could feel tears prick at his eyes. "She tried to kill him?" His voice had gone slightly hoarse.

Emil nodded. "She might even try again." He smiled, showing off his unnaturally white teeth. Not the teeth of someone who spent three years in the woods. "She might even try again." He repeated, his voice teasing.

"Go to your room." Mathias said, his voice cracking.

Emil stood, and walked out. Leaving Mathias alone in the kitchen, at the table. Mathias stared in front of him, at the emptiness of it all. He heard Emil's footsteps up the stairs, and then the slam of the door, signalling that he was in his room.

Pushed. Lukas was pushed. By a figment of Emil's imagination. But...just how imaginary was she?

Mathias let the tears fall.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Mathias looked up from Lukas' notebook. The one that held the book he had been trying to write. He sighed, before setting down the notebook, and slowly rose from the couch. He walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. Emil's doctor stood there, a box tucked under his arm at his side. He looked tired, but there was a smile on his face.

"What?" Mathias asked, angry that the doctor could look so happy.

"I found this. At the police station." He held the box out in front of him.

A box. Emil's doctor had found a box. Oh how exciting...why don't they celebrate it on Caprisun and chocolate chip cookies?

"This...this could be something about Mommy. Open it." The doctor said, shaking the box a bit.

Mathias reached over and grabbed the box. He walked back over to the couch, and motioned for the doctor to follow. He set the box down on the coffee table, and sat down on the floor. The doctor sat beside him.

"What's in it?" He asked.

"Open it." The doctor repeated, his voice sounding eager.

He grabbed the lid, and took it off before setting it to the side. There was a bag with something inside it. But he couldn't tell what it was.

"What is this?"  
"Bones."

Mathias pushed the box away immediately. "Bones. You came to show me bones?"

"I haven't told you the story yet."  
"What story?"  
"The story of Julia Moores."

Mathias' eyes snapped over to the bones. They had been browned and broken down from years of decay. Those were the last remnants of whoever owned them.

"Tell me the story." He said, his voice blank.

"Julia Moores was a lady around her mid-thirties in the early 1900's, around the time mental facilities were more common, and more brutal. She was...let's just say she wasn't right in the head. She had killed ten people. Shot them, beheaded them, cut off their limbs, and then ate them. She was a master at her game, until she was caught. She had just captured her next victim, but they had escaped and ran to the police station, but died soon later on from their injuries. But not before he could tell them where she was, and who she was. They soon caught her, and things just went downhill from there."

"They didn't bother sending her to jail, knowing what would happen to her, and what could possibly happen to other inmates. What would most likely happen to the other inmates. What they knew would happen. They decided to send her to Saint Margaret's Mental House. They expected for her to live out the rest of her days there in peace, never to disturb the public again. They thought they had ridden of the monster that was Julia Moores."

"But that wasn't the case. It only made her even more angry, and more dangerous. She attacked nurses, doctors, and other patients. She even killed a few patients, some of the older ones, and some of the children patients in her rage. But there was something that they didn't know about her. She was pregnant. And when she gave birth, they immediately took the baby away from her, in fear she would kill it on the spot. But she didn't like that. It only made her more angry. And more determined to escape."

"So late at night, while all the patients were sleeping, and the nurses and doctors were groggy from the long day of work, she kidnapped the baby and stole a knife from the kitchen. Any one who got in her way, she killed. Finally she was able to escape, and headed straight for the woods with one goal in mind: Get away. They all knew where she was going. She had been talking about it to some of the other patients. She was heading for the cliff."

His dream. That was...that was his dream. The doctor was talking about his dream. Mathias felt dizzy for a moment, and had to grab onto the table for support.

"They ran after her, but she was too fast. When the finally caught up, she had already jumped over the cliff with the child in her arms. She and the child instantly died, falling into the river after hitting a branch on the way down. And those, are the remnants of the baby. It had been hanging from the branch. The blanket had snagged onto it. The mothers remains are still missing. I doubt any one would try to look for them. No one has."

Mathias felt someone staring at him. He looked up at the stairs.

Emil stood there, holding the puffin doll to his chest. He smiled and waved, before walking back into the hallway. Mathias felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"So...what about Mommy? How does this have anything to do with her?" Mathias asked, turning back to the doctor.

"I'm saying that Mommy, might be this woman. Mommy might be Julia Moores"  
"But...Mommy isn't real. She's fake."  
"Is she really all that fake? They say stories can easily turn to reality."

Mathias looked back at the bones again. "Is this all you came to tell me?"

"One more thing."

"What?" Mathias was about ready to kick him out at this point.

The doctor smiled, and took the box off the table, and tucked it back under his arm. He stood, and Mathias followed him in his actions. "I'd like to speak with Emil."


	5. When the Bough Breaks

**Hello readers. Guess what was on TV earlier today? Mama. I got excited. Because I love that movie...though it wasn't all that scary, it was still good. I like suspense more than I do gore. So it's cool..ehe...**

**Any way if you've seen Mama then you know what happened last chapter is...it's a bit different from the movie. Bit. A bit different. I'm lying to myself. It was a lot different. Any way this chapter...if you've seen the movie then you're gonna get a general idea of what happens this chapter. Spoiled it...**

**Also, some of you might start loving me again this chapter...Maybe...**

**Any way I really don't have much to say this authors note, so enjoy!**

* * *

"_I'd like to speak with Emil."_

**Chapter Five**

"Uh...yeah-yeah sure. Just let me go get him." Mathias said, walking to the stairs, leaving the doctor standing alone.

He walked up the stairs, trying to ignore the stains of blood. Trying to ignore the fact that Lukas had just fallen down the stairs a few days ago. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and stared down the hallway. Emil stood there, holding the puffin doll to his chest, staring at the wall. Emil looked over, and jumped when he saw Mathias.

"What?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Your doctor wants to speak with you." Mathias said, pointing behind him, down the stairs.

"I don't want to talk to him." Emil said.

"You don't exactly have a choice, kid." Mathias crossed his arms.

Emil scowled at him. "Fine..." He glanced back at the wall before walking down the hallway.

Mathias headed back downstairs with Emil behind him.

"Emil. It's nice to see you. I know we weren't supposed to meet until later this week." The doctor said, holding a hand out.

Emil stared at the doctors hand before looking at the box.

"What's in there?" He asked.

The doctor looked at Mathias, who shook his head, telling him to keep it a secret from Emil. Mathias felt that if Emil knew...it could lead to horrible outcomes.

"It's uh...a gift! A gift for your...uncle..." The doctor held out the box to Mathias, who took it, giving the doctor a weird look.

"Yeah...thanks..." He said awkwardly.

"But I thought that you and Lukas were dating." Emil said, sounding confused.

"Of course we are." Mathias said, flashing a smile at the doctor who only rolled his eyes at him.

"But then wh-"

"Have fun you two!" Mathias said, quickly walking to the kitchen. After setting the box down, he burst out laughing. But then he composed himself quickly, and sat down at the table.

He stared at the box. He reached over and pulled it closer to him. After taking off the lid and setting it to the side, he allowed himself to look back inside the box. It was still the bones of an infant. But then he noticed something else at the bottom. A piece of paper. He took it out, and flipped it over. It was a photo of a woman, in black in white. She was grimacing, and was covered in what he presumed to be blood. He looked back in the box, and moved the bag holding the bones to the side. There were more photos. He took them out, and began shuffling through them. They were all in black and white, and most of them were of a group of men and women, one of the people holding a small bundle in their arms. But then there was one of a cliff. The cliff that he had seen the woman jump off of. He grabbed the photo of the woman again, and it hit him. This was the woman in his dream. This was the cliff that she had jumped off of. And that was the...baby. Those were the men and women who had tried to stop her...This...

He looked into the living room. The doctor and Emil sat across from each other, having already started. The doctor had set up the camera on a pile of books, and seemed to be deep into the interview. Mathias stood, and set everything back into the box. He quickly took them to the pantry, and set them on the top shelf.

He looked back into the living room.

Emil was staring at him.

Emil smiled, and turned back to the doctor.

Mathias stood there for a second, before going into the dining room.

* * *

"Okay Emil, we're going to make this quick, all right? I know you're probably not happy that you're days been interrupted..." The doctor continued rambling as he set up the camera on the pile of books.

Emil looked over at the doorway to see Mathias putting something in the pantry. Mathias looked back at him, and Emil smiled at him. He turned back to the doctor. Emil sighed, and rested his head in the palm of his hand. The doctors words were barely understandable as he rambled on and on about how this was just going to be a quick interview, and how they would be done soon, and that he just needed to know a few things and then he would be on his way. Emil soon tuned him out, but was snapped back to reality when the doctor cleared his throat.

"Are you ready, Emil? Just like we always do."

Emil closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing. He let a feeling of calm overtake him.

"All right. I want you to me the story again." The doctor said, his voice softening. "About the lady, about Mommy."

"Mommy...was from a place for sad people. And she didn't like being there, so she took her baby and ran to the cliff." Emil paused. "And...she jumped into the water. And when she woke up, she couldn't find her baby. So she looked and looked...and then she found me."

"How do you know that, Emil?"  
"Because she told me..."  
"Where did she find you?"  
"In the cabin."  
"Where was she in that cabin?"  
Emil paused. "She...she was in the walls."

"Where is she now, Emil?"  
"I don't know."  
"I think you do."

Emil shook his head. "I don't know...I don't know...She doesn't want to come..."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Why...why doesn't she want to come?" What did Emil mean she didn't want to come?  
Emil's voice was a whisper. "Because she knows your watching."

"Okay...that's enough for today."

Emil opened his eyes to see the doctor putting his camera back into his bag, almost knocking over the stack of books. The doctor stood, headed for the door hurriedly. Mathias walked back in, drink in hand.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, following after the doctor.

"I'll call you." Is all the doctor said before he walked out the door.

* * *

Lukas cracked open an eye, but closed it when the light hit him. It was too bright. Far too bright for his liking. When he tried to move, his whole body screamed. He laid still, and waited. Then there were footsteps. He forced himself to open his eyes, and the light blinded him for a second, but he soon gained his vision back. He heard someone humming, and surveyed the room. Hospital. He was in a hospital room. But why? What happened? He forced himself to sit up a bit, and had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. He tried to speak but his throat closed up. Only when the lady turned around did she notice he was awake.

"You're up!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to him.

"What happened..." He asked, his voice hoarse from no use. He reached up to rub his neck.

"Oh...I need to get the doctor!" She said, before hurrying out.

Lukas stared after her, confused. Why...what was going on? Then she was back, with a man following behind her.

"Lukas. It's good to see you're awake." He said, his voice unpleasantly cheerful.

"What do you mean it's good to see I'm awake?" He forced himself to sit forward.

"Oh you...I don't know how to put this lightly but...you were in a coma." He blinked. "What's the earliest memory you have?" He said suddenly, almost making Lukas jump.

"I...there was someone in the house..."

"Who?"

"That's why I went to go check."

The doctor turned to the nurse and whispered something to her. She ran out of the room and didn't enter again.

"Do you know who Mathias Kohler is?" What kind of question was that?

"He's my idiot boyfriend." He stated, crossing his arms.

"And Emil Kohler?"

"Lawser. Emil Lawser. We still haven't decided whether or not to give him a new last name."

The man nodded.

"So...why was I in a coma?"

"You fell down two flights of stairs."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Not much of a coma."

"Now much of a reaction."

Lukas shrugged.

"When can I leave? I cant leave Emil there alone with Mathias much longer. They both might die."

The doctor smiled. "It may be a while. I'm not sure yet, but it might be soon. You seem fine."

"Well I am breathing." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll let you have some time to yourself." The doctor said finally, walking out and leaving Lukas by himself.

He had been in a 'coma.'

Hmm.

Interesting.

What had happened while he was out?

* * *

He knew he would regret it, but he wasn't one to easily back down from a fight. He was determined to do this, to find proof. That Mommy was real. This was going to be his big break. Even if it killed him, which he had suspicions that it might. But he was going to do this. He had to. Pictures and interviews with little boys weren't enough. He needed cold, hard evidence. And he knew exactly where to find it. The cabin. It had been closed off. No one allowed to go into it. It was hazardous. It was falling apart, mold and decay having a field day with it. But he didn't care.

And there it was, in all it's glory. He held up his flash light, and shined it around the cabin, making sure no one was around it, or in it, before he continued on. The door was long gone, and he pushed past the police tape blocking the doorway, easily tearing through the worn and torn plastic. He waved his flash light around, making sure he was alone. Or...at least...he was the only living thing inside the cabin. He sighed happily, content with the outcome, and walked further inside.

There was a clicking sound, followed by the sound of nails dragging across the wood, splintering it. The doctor smiled, and flashed the flash light around again. He couldn't see any one. He shone it on the floor, the ceiling, into other rooms. Nothing. But he knew he wasn't alone.

"I know you're here..." He said, smiling. "I know who you are. I know what you did. I know everything about you." He said, laughing, almost taunting whoever was making the noise.

His flash light flickered out for a second, before coming back on. He hit it a few times, and it came back on before it died, and only came back on when he hit it hard. Soon it was completely dead, and he had to get out his camera to see. He set it to automatically take pictures, and the flash would go off every few seconds, engulfing the room in a bright blue light. He turned before every flash, trying to see the whole room.

The clicking sound resumed, and the scratching was more long and drawn out. Then there was the sound of someone crying, their cries choked and gutted. He turned round and round, trying to find where the sound was coming from. He backed away, trying to find the door. Footsteps. He turned the camera.

He screamed when he saw her, her face distorted beyond comprehension.

He felt nails swipe across his back, then someone grab his head, nails digging in, drawing blood. He tried to scream again, but then the hands were at his neck, clawing at it. Soon he was on the floor, dizziness taking over. He felt a warm and sticky liquid slide down his head. Blood. Then a quick and loud snap.

The camera continued to flash.

But there was nothing to take a picture of.

* * *

"I cant fucking do this shit any more. The kid scares the hell out of me." Mathias hissed, avoiding Emil's eyes, moving into the next room over.

Lukas rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine."

He could practically hear Mathias dramatically making a look of desperation and pain. "No, I wont. He's fucking creepy. He told me that I was going to die. He has told me that multiple times."

"Did you question him about Mommy when he said that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then that's the root of the problem. Leave him the fuck alone about it, and maybe he'd warm up to you."

Mathias rolled his eyes. "No. But Lukas, he said that Mommy pushed you down the stairs."

"He's a little boy. They have big imaginations."  
"Well, I've never heard an eight year old tell me that I was going to die."  
"That's because they keep it to themselves."

There was no response.

"Just...keep trying okay? Actually try to take care of him. He's the most important thing in the world to me right now, you do realize that right?."

Mathias froze. "Awesome." He said finally, smiling. "That's fucking awesome."

"Mathias, you know-"

The line went dead. Lukas pulled the phone away from his head, and stared at it before sighing. He set the phone down on the table, and laid back down.

Mathias put his phone back in his pocket before going back in the kitchen. Emil still sat at the table, pushing the cereal around with the spoon.

"Do you love, Lukas?" Emil asked suddenly, making Mathias jump.

"Of course I do." He said tentatively, sitting down at the table.

"What would you be willing to do for him? Would you kill?"

"I...I don't-"  
"Mommy would..."  
"What?"

"Mommy would kill...she would kill for me. Because she loves me..." Emil smiled.

"Right...uh well, look at the time I have to go or I'll be late for..." Mathias didn't finish his sentence as he hurried out of the kitchen again, back into the living room.

He pulled out his phone, and went into contacts. He found the doctors number and pressed dial. It went into voice mail. He left a quick message for the doctor, saying that they needed to talk soon.

Only when it was the next day and five calls later, all going to voice mail, did he decide to go back to the facility.


	6. The Cradle Will Fall

**Hello again my wonderful readers. How are you this fine, fine whatever the time you're reading this? Yeah. That was bad. But I find it somewhat funny so I shall leave it. **

**I'm going to warn you all now...the end is near. Nearer than you think...**

**I wasn't planning on making this too long. It was more of an experiment, really. To see if I was any good with horror. Which, from what some of you have been telling me, I am! So thank you. **

**Also, prepare for some cuteness. I was smiling to myself writing the scene...so cute. I loved that part in the movie, if you can tell which one I'm talking about.**

**But I don't want to spoil your mood any more than I already have, so enjoy!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_Only when it was the next day and five calls later, all going to voice mail, did he decide to go back to the facility._

**Chapter Six**

He had been waiting for an hour. And nothing. Nobody had talked to him. And his time in that hour had been spent watching Emil talk to his puffin doll. He was about to go mad. He swore he could hear the puffin talking back. But things got good when he heard someone crying. He looked up and over at the receptionist desk, where an older lady sat, talking on the phone. She was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, and was rambling on the phone to someone.

"I don't know, but I think something horrible has happened to Dr. Gernan! He's didn't come into today, and he hasn't called in sick. What if he's hurt, Marian?" She let out another choked sob after that.

Mathias stood, and walked over to the doorway. He stepped out. "Are you okay?" He called to her.

She looked up, and seemed almost offended. She stood and ran down the hallway and past him. He looked back at where she had gone, and glanced back at Emil who was staring at him expectantly, the puffin on his lap.

"Stay here." He hissed at Emil, and quickly marched over to the doctors office.

He looked back behind him, before opening the doors and slipping in, making sure to quietly close the doors behind him. He glanced around the room, looking for something...anything...Then his eyes landed on three piles of large boxes, all stacked neatly. He walked over, and scanned them. He found Emil's name and grabbed it, setting it on the desk. He opened it. Files, boxes, bags, a recorder.

"Hell yeah." He said, before taking a last look around the room. He decided to take the laptop, and put it in the box. He put the lid back on the box and hurried out.

"Come on!" He said to Emil, who quickly stood and followed him out, a small smirk on his face.

They got to the car, and he put the box in the trunk. They both got in, and took a second to gather themselves.

"Did you steal that?" Emil asked.

"Of course not."  
"You're a horrible liar."  
"I know."

* * *

Lukas didn't know what it was, but there was something bothering him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. A certain place, the name. He was trying to find the name, but he couldn't find it. He had racked his brain time and time again, but nothing came up. He knew what it looked like, he knew it was close, but he needed a name. To complete the picture. But there was nothing. And all he could do was sit and wait. Wait for something to come to mind. It was getting tiring.

Mathias had brought him his notebook on their first visit. Lukas could tell he was still pissed about what he had said, about Emil being the most important thing in the the world to him. He was almost mad at himself for saying that, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. It wasn't worth it. Mathias would get over it, he would be able to leave and it would go back to the normal routine.

At least he had his notebook while he was there...Which was currently on his lap. He opened it, and took the pencil from the rings binding it. He flipped the notebook sideways, and started sketching out the place. It was a bridge, surrounded by trees. The road turned to dirt, weeds and flowers growing all through it. But he stopped himself when he started drawing a man standing under it. His figure was completely black with no features, and he was pointing to the left. His stance was crooked, and his head hung to the side, almost as if it had been snapped in half.

Then it hit him.

Clifton Forge.

It was Clifton Forge.

He knew that place.

It was near the cabin where Emil had been found.

He threw his notebook on the edge of bed and sat up. He swung his legs to the side, feet meeting the floor.

He grabbed his phone off the table, and dialled Tino's number.

"Hello?"  
"Get me a rental car."  
"What? Aren't you-Lukas. What? You're in the hos-"  
"I need a rental car. Now. Just do it. I don't have time to explain."  
"All right..."

He hung up.

Time to get rid of this stupid IV.

He grabbed the wire and yanked it out. Blood squirted out of the small wound, and he held back a scream when the pain hit him. He grabbed a shirt from his bag and pressed it against the wound, before grabbing another shirt and a pair of pants from the bag. He removed the shirt from his arm, and threw it back at the bag. He grabbed his notebook and stuffed it in the bag after that.

Soon he was changed, his bag on his shoulder and he was walking out of the room, attempting to fit in with everyone else, as if he was a visitor. He kept his head low, and soon he was in the elevator.

He knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

This was complete bullshit. Utter, complete bullshit. Whatever the fuck even happened to Emil's doctor, he deserved. He was writing a book, a fucking book about Emil's case. Without consent. A fucking book. Mathias quickly scanned through it before closing out of it. He went back to the doctors files, and scrolled through them. Video-taped sessions, even more pictures of the Julia Moores case, random notes, Emil's progress. The basic stuff. He went back up and clicked on the fifth session. The image of Emil popped up, dark covering the top half of his face. Mathias clicked play and the video started. He reached over and grabbed his headphones before plugging them in.

"Can you tell me the story you told me before, Emil?" The doctors voice made Mathias jump.

"Mommy lived at a place for sad people...And she didn't like being there. They were mean to her and they took her baby. So she took her baby back and ran to the cliff." Emil paused. "And...she jumped into the water with the baby. And when she woke up, she couldn't find her baby. So she looked and looked...and then she found me."

"Do you know what happened to the baby?"

Emil shook his head.

"Are you sure? You don't have a single idea?"

"No...I don't know where the baby is." Emil said, his voice cracking.

"I think you do."  
"I don't...I really don't..."

The doctor paused.

"Is Mommy still looking for the baby?"

Emil shook his head. "She has me..."

Mathias paused the video and stared at the screen.

His dream...of the woman. The doctor knew it...Emil...

"Are you okay?"

Mathias jumped.

Emil stood at the end of the couch, clutching the puffin doll.

"I'm all right." Mathias said, but he didn't even believe himself.

Emil walked over, and wrapped his arms around Mathias' shoulders. Mathias tentatively wrapped his arms around Emil's thin frame.

"Goodnight." Emil said, pulling away.

"Night." Mathias said back, allowing himself to smile.

Emil turned and walked back. He stopped at the doorway, and turned his head back to look at Mathias.

"I love you..." He said, his voice quiet. But then he was gone, leaving Mathias by himself.

* * *

Emil knew what was coming. He knew he was in trouble, that he had done something wrong. What he had said to Mathias. She was mad...So mad...The doors to his closet were open, and the scratches were even deeper, and there was blood on the floor. He could hear her, her strangled cries, the choked sobs. The ugly sounds she made, trying to understand. Did he not love her any more? Was he no longer her child? Did she not love him enough? Was her loving not enough for him? She had transformed from her beautiful self, to the creature. This creature...he had only seen it a few times before...She didn't like to scare him. But now she was mad, confused. How dare that man get in the way of her love...how dare he...

"Mommy...it's okay..." He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

She screamed, nails dragging across the wood faster and faster. He backed away from the closet, tears streaming down his face. She was so mad...Her screams...she was so mad at him...He was so scared...

"Mommy...stop. Mommy..." He said, his voice breaking.

Her head snapped to look at him, anger fusing with the distorted features. She fell to the floor, head turning upside down. He screamed and ran out of the room, his mother not far behind him. Then he fell, and backed away until he hit the wall. His mother crawled faster towards him, her scream even louder, more shrill.

When she got to him she stopped, her head turning back to normal position. She leaned forward, and wiped away his tears. He held his breath, waiting for something else. Waiting for her to hurt him.

"Is everything all right up here?" Mathias stood there."I heard screaming. Are you-" He stopped.

Mommy bent her body back to look at Mathias, her head turning again.

"Go!" Emil shouted at him, his voice strangled.

Mathias backed away as his mother ran at him, her screams louder than ever. She jumped, knocking Mathias to the ground. She plunged her hand into his back, blood splattering across her face, her screams filling the entire house. Emil could hear Mathias' strangled cries.

"Stop it! Mommy! Stop it!" Emil cried, standing. "You promised! Mommy, you promised!"

His mother looked up at him and smiled, before taking her hand out of Mathias' back. Blood soaked Mathias' shirt, before it began pooling on the floor. She came forward, closer to Emil, blood dripping from her hand onto the floor, staining the carpet a bright scarlet.

There was a slam from downstairs. His mothers head turned, before looking back at him. She held up a hand, as if to shush him, and fell through the floor. Emil took that as a chance to crawl to Mathias and try to shake him awake.

"Mathias! Mathias wake up...Wake up..." Emil cried, tears streaming down his face.

There was a bang from downstairs. Emil looked back at Mathias before standing. He walked to the edge of the stairs and looked over the railing. He couldn't see anything. He decided to walk down, grimacing as the stairs creaked as he took each step.

When he finally got to the bottom for the stairs, he saw who had made the noise. One of the men who had found him. Tino...he thought it was.

"T-Tino?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The man turned back to face him, his face distorted, a large smile on his face.

Emil screamed.


	7. And Down Goes Baby, Cradle, And All

**Oh my god you guys, it's the last chapter! It's the fucking last chapter! This is it! Oh my god. The last chapter. **

**This is it, the shocking conclusion. Who lives, who dies, what happens. How does it end. **

**Can I just say that all of you guys are awesome? You really helped motivate me through this. Just-you guys are so nice. I didn't think the story would get anywhere close to where it has. I feel like if I tried to say everything that I want, it would be so confusing, because you guys made this really worthwhile, and I just want to say thank you. Now, I don't want to make this too long. Ehe...**

**But thank you guys again for the support! **

**Also...before I go...what would you say if I told you I was planning on writing another horror fic...hm...And something else. Something...funny. Wow. **

**Any ways enjoy!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

_The man turned back to face him, his face distorted, a large smile on his face._

_Emil screamed._

**Chapter Seven**

**Final Chapter**

_And they all lived..._

_Happily..._

The cabin.

He hadn't been to it. He hadn't planned on going to it. It never appealed to him, as it was falling apart. He didn't know why someone hadn't already torn it down, in the state that it was in. It was hideous. How did Emil live in that?

He would never know. He honestly didn't even want to know.

There was police tape hanging loosely on the doorway, already been ripped. Maybe some kids came as a joke to scare one of their friends...hmm. Where was the door? No matter. He had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

He stepped in, pushing past the police tape. The smell hit him, and he had to step out again for a second to try and catch his breath. Then he stepped in again, a little more prepared than before. It still stunk. It stunk bad. The wood was completely molded, and the carpet had been eaten away, revealing the planks underneath. He looked around, taking in every detail that he could. He glanced up at the ceiling, relieved to see it was still in tact, and that it didn't look like it was about to collapse on him. He continued through the home, using his phone to bright it up a bit.

The bedroom, the bed covered in mold and what seemed to be blood. The kitchen, where the oh-so-famous pile of cherry pits still stood. There was a fridge, but there was a horrid smell coming from it, so he didn't dare open it. The stove seemed to be intact. But that was about it. There was another room, but it was empty. But the walls were covered in drawings. He walked around the room, watching as they went from crooked stick figures, to figures he could actually make out. There were many of who he guessed to be Mommy, and there were a few of Emil.

But there was one that struck him as strange. There was a man. A man with blond hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a long black coat and black boots. That...had to of been his brother. That had to have been...Lukas took another look around the room. He noticed that there was more of the man, his brother. He stopped suddenly, when he saw a certain one. The body was bent in half, and the neck was snapped in half. There was so much red, of what he presumed to be blood covering the man and around him. He looked to the one next to it. The head this time was disconnected, and limbs were severed. Lukas backed away, and quickly left the room.

Soon he left the cabin, and stood outside of it, trying to catch his breath.

He took out his phone and dialled Mathias' number, only to go to voice mail. He put his phone back in his pocket.

Oh god...

* * *

Mathias cracked open an eye. The house was empty. He could tell he was alone, that there was no one else inside. He tried to sit up, but his whole body screamed at him, so he laid there for a second, before he forced himself to get up. When he stood, he finally realized that he was covered in blood, and that the floor was soaked in it. It covered the walls. He took off his jacket and threw it down. He was drenched...His shirt stuck to him, but he didn't bother taking it off.

Then he realized, the house is empty. He was home alone. By himself...Emil was...

She had taken him. She took Emil. She had him.

And he knew exactly where she was going. He almost wished he didn't.

He ran down the stairs, and stood at the bottom, trying to gather himself. She was taking him to the cliff, so that means...she was going to re enact her suicide.

It was almost time for the grand finale.

He ran into the kitchen, and opened the pantry door. The box was still in there. He grabbed it, tucked it under his arm and ran out to the car.

Oh god...what if he was too late...What if...he didn't have time to think like that. He couldn't think like that.

He started the car, hands shaking and sped out of the driveway, cringing at the loud squeal of the tires. He got out his phone, and called Lukas' number. With every ring, he could feel his heart speed up. Every ring.

"Mathias?" Lukas' voice came through the phone, making Mathias jump.

"She has him. She's taking him to the cliff." He said, his voice frantic.

"What are you talking about?" Lukas asked, his voice almost sounding bored.

"Mommy. Mommy! She's taking him to the cliff!"

Lukas sighed, and Mathias held back a scream. "Explain a bit better."

"Mommy is taking Emil to the cliff by the cabin! She's going to kill him! Mommy is fucking real, she's re enacting her death, and she's taking Emil down with her!" Mathias shouted.

Lukas was silent. "Oh my god..." He finally said.

"Are you still at the hospital?" Mathias asked. It was a stupid question.

"No."

What?

"Where are you then?"

What...

"I'm at the cabin..." Lukas' voice was hoarse. "Where are you?"

"I'm almost there. Don't-I don't know-I know what you're thinking. Don't. Do not do it. Please. Just wait for me. I'll be there soon. Wait for me." Mathias could feel tears welling up, but the wouldn't allow them to fall. Crying wasn't going to fix any thing. Crying wasn't going to save any one. It was useless.

"I'll wait." It was a lie. A blatant lie. Mathias knew. He knew...

"Lukas..." Mathias said, his voice cracking.

"I'll wait." Lukas said again, and the line went dead.

"Shit...shit shit shit shit shit." Mathias slammed on the gas, making the car speed up. He was close. Not close enough. Not close enough...

He stopped the car, slamming on the brakes when he reached it. His destination. He swung open the car door and grabbed the box. He got out of the car, not bothering to close the door behind him. He ran. As fast as he could. Not fast enough...

"Mathias!" Lukas. It was Lukas.

Lukas stood there, almost as if he had actually been waiting.

"We need to go!" Mathias shouted, running past Lukas, who ran after him.

Not fast enough.

* * *

He was scared. He was terrified. It didn't matter now though. Being scared changed nothing. It didn't change the fact that he was about to die. Funny, he found it funny almost. It almost reminded him of when he had first gone to the cabin. When he sat with his father on the moldy floor, both of them crying. His father had pressed something to the back of his head. He didn't know what then, he didn't know what now what it was. He had a feeling he was never going to find out. But, he knew then too. That he was going to die. He felt he was going to die then. But last time he had cried.

He wasn't going to cry now. Crying wasn't going to change any thing. And he didn't want to seem weak in his last moments. He almost laughed. He was so young, and already thinking about how he wanted to go out. He allowed himself to smile. A small smile. It wasn't a happy one. Not even an amused one. Just a smile. An accepting smile, at that. He was going to die. But it was fine. Or maybe not fine. It would leave those he had learned to love, and those who had learned to love him, behind. Funny. He almost felt selfish for allowing himself to smile. But that didn't stop him. He continued smiling.

His mother brushed her hand across his cheek, almost as if to soothe him. But he was fine. It was fine. Everything was fine.

"I love you..." She said, her voice low and raspy. Terrifying, was she. In this form.

"I love you too." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She brushed some of his hair behind his ear before going away again.

It was closer now. She was just making it pretty. She was making his death pretty. She was making it nice. She had shown him, told him about her death. About how fast it had been. How ugly it had been. She didn't want that again. She didn't want that for him. She wanted his death to be pretty. She wanted to make it worthwhile. Almost as if going out with a...splash. He chuckled. That was exactly how he was going to go out. With a splash. Or maybe he would hit the branch like she had. Or maybe he would fall onto the rocks. Either way he was going to die. But that was okay. It was fine. He was fine.

"Emil!"

No. No...

He didn't dare turn around. He sat still, like he has been told. Not now. No...

"Emil!"

Didn't they know it was useless? They were just going to get themselves killed. Or maybe, they had accepted death like he had. Maybe they knew that they were going to die as well, trying to save him. Mommy wouldn't allow them to save him from this. She was stronger. They were weak...She loved him more than they loved him. Maybe...

Arms wrapped around him.

"We need to go!" Lukas. It was Lukas.

"No..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want to stay." No he didn't. No he didn't...

"What?"

Surprised. Why was Lukas surprised?

Mommy screamed, not allowing Emil to answer. Lukas screamed. The arms were gone. Mommy went for him, hands outstretched. Her screams got louder. Emil cringed. Her screams were always so loud...so terrifying...

Lukas screamed again, only in pain. Not fear. Pain.

Emil's smile dropped. She was hurting him. Breaking her promise again, was she?

"Mommy...You promised..." He whispered.

He could smell the blood. He could hear Lukas' cries of pain. But where was Mathias? Where...he surely had to have come.

"Hey bitch-tits!"

Ah. Yes. Mathias. Always one to make a grand entrance for himself.

Mommy brushed her hand across Emil's cheek, smearing it with Lukas' blood. Then she was gone, screaming, ready to kill. Ready to finish the job she had left untreated.

But there was no scream from Mathias.

Emil allowed himself to turn around.

Lukas was on the ground, knocked out. Blood. He was completely drenched in blood. But he was alive. Still alive.

But...Mathias...

He was holding a bundle out to his mother.

The baby. But...

His mother took it tentatively, as to not disturb whatever was wrapped in the small purple blanket.

They...what had they done...

He watched his mother unwrap it. Her scream of pain when she saw what had become of her child. She looked back at Mathias, who stood there with wide eyes, not sure of what was to happen next.

She screamed again, unlike any scream she had ever emitted before. She threw the bundle on the ground, bones scattering everywhere.

Mathias had only opened his mouth to scream when she attacked, hand plunging into his chest. Blood seeped through, soaking his shirt again, the previous blood stains having begun to dry.

She pulled her hand out, and he fell. More blood...More blood...

She turned back to Emil, smiling.

Emil stood, prepared for whatever was about to happen.

He was okay. It was okay.

Death was cruel, but that was okay. Maybe they would forget. They wouldn't forget.

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the edge.

It wasn't that far down...it wouldn't take too long. It would be over before he knew it.

Something grabbed his ankle, stopping them.

"No..."

Lukas. He was still fighting. Still trying...

Blood spilled from his mouth and nose, and tears were streaming down his face, leaving streaks in the dried blood. Blood matted his hair, and his expression was one of a crazy man.

"You cant have him." He spit out, blood dribbling down his chin, glaring up at Mommy.

"Let go." Emil said, his voice cracking.

Maybe crying wasn't too bad...

"No...Stay...You need to...stay..." Lukas said, his voice gurgling with blood.

"Stop..." Emil said, and his mother reached down and pushed Lukas' head down. His head hit the rocks, and he didn't move after that.

They began again. They were almost there.

Again. Again Lukas grabbed his ankle.

"Please..." Lukas begged, his eyes going wild for a second. "Leave him...Please..."

Emil shook his ankle free from Lukas' grasp.

His mother brought the back of her hand onto Lukas' head, sending him to the side. Blood splattered, and again he was lying in a newly forming pool of blood. Emil almost threw up.

They were at the edge.

His mother gripped his hand tighter than before, her nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood.

"No!"

God...God oh God why...

Lukas wrapped his arms around Emil's waist, smearing his blood onto Emil's pajamas.

"You cant. Stay with me...stay with us..." Lukas begged, his words barely understandable with his sobs and blood rising in his throat. "Let him stay..." He stared up at Mommy, a pleading look on his face...Oh God...

His mother screamed, the sound shrill, before pulling Lukas off of him. She plunged her hand into his chest once again, drawing even more blood. And a second time. Blood splattered across her face when she drew her hand out the second time. She then threw him on the ground, blood splattering across the rocks. Lukas' body still.

She came back to him. She wrapped her arms around him, almost as if cocooning him.

"I love you." She croaked out.

"I love you too Mommy." He said.

And they fell.

Death was cruel.

But it was okay.

Maybe they would forget.

_Never..._

_After..._

**Epilogue**

They had quickly moved out of the house back into their old apartment. The house stayed empty, and soon it was put up for sale. No one bought it. No one wanted it. The blood may have been washed away, but to the town, it was still fresh. It was still crimson on the stark white carpet. On the walls.

There had been a funeral for Emil's doctor. They didn't go. They didn't want to. He had just been a pawn in a large chess match. A simple pawn, and had fallen quickly. Very quickly.

Tino was missing. He wasn't found. Soon he was proclaimed as dead. And not long after they found his body, hanging on a tree in the forest, near the cabin. The rope around his neck was old, and the branch he hung on was old. His body was completely torn apart.

They held a funeral. They went, they cried. Berwald didn't talk to them ever again. They didn't bother trying to talk to him. They would never be forgiven. They almost didn't want to be.

Emil's body was never found, even after various searches. It was gone. It wasn't going to be found.

They held a funeral for him.

A few of the nurses that had tended to him at the facility came.

They went, they cried. Lukas had to be dragged away from the empty coffin, his screams and cries filling the whole building.

It was boring. Very, very boring. The apartment was silent. They barely talked. There was nothing to say.

Lukas finished the book. The book was published. It got popular a bit, but the fuss quickly died down.

Life was boring. It went by slowly, each day becoming another weight to bear on their shoulders. It had become a routine.

But they went on. And on...

Life was cruel.

Death was cruel.

And it wasn't okay.

They wouldn't forget.

* * *

**Hello again everyone. I can tell some of you are probably mad...I kind of am too. I thought about ending it on a happier note, like maybe they got married and adopted a kid. Named it after Emil or something. But I didn't want to do that.**

**I thought about letting Emil live. But I didn't want to do that. I thought about letting Tino live. Didn't want to do that either.**

**Man I am just a ball of sunshine.**

**Hell.**

**Any way, I just want to thank all you guys again! You guys were so nice, and you really helped me get through it. I didn't think that this would get anywhere near where it got. I know I'm kind of repeating myself here, but I want to do that, I guess. You guys are awesome, and I couldn't have done this without you.**

**Any way, maybe I'll write a sequel. I don't know. Like, maybe Emil secretly lived or something. But that would make it happy. I don't want to do that. Hm...Don't give up hope though. Maybe...Ehe...Maybe I'll write it. If you guys really want something like that. Or if you would rather end it on a sadder, more depressing note.**

**Well, I guess that's it! Thank you guys again!**

**It was quite the adventure...Ehe...**

**~Faygo**


	8. Authors Note

**Hello readers. As you can see, this is not an update. Because Mommy Dearest is finished. I mean, we all know that. I finished a few days ago. I'm pretty sure you all knew that. So. Yeah. Any way.**

**I'm pretty sure all you guys wanted a happy ending. But me being the meanie that I am, ended it on a more depressing note. That's how I wanted it to end, and I wanted to leave it there. Emil is dead, he ain't coming back.**

**But a few of you guys wanted me to write an alternate ending, for the people who wanted that. I think I can do better than an alternate ending.**

**How would you guys like a sequel? Where Emil is alive.**

**I've been thinking about it, and since I'm having trouble writing a new horror fic for the Nordics, I thought I might as well go ahead and do one. And...I went back and read the ending (or more like I made my friend read the fic and reread it myself because I do what I want yolo sweg. And I now realize there are a lot of errors like where Emil was explaining that Mommy was mad Lukas didn't do. It was supposed to be die. I almost cried laughing. Okay any way) and...now I kind of want a happy ending. **

**Not kind of. **

**I'm itching to write this.**

**I just want to know if any of you guys would actually read it.**

**So, would you?**

**Any way, that's about it. **

**~Faygo**


	9. Authors Note Two

**Hello everyone! So, guess what I finally finished?**

**The sequel!**  
**It is published and ready for you to read!**

**It is called Little Boy Blue, and if you don't see it on the list, then just go to my profile t find it! **

**I should put a link to it soon enough.**

**Any way, go check it out!**

**~Faygo**


End file.
